SpongeBob's Death Bed (Feat. Felix the Cat) (Alternate Ending)
Transcript * (Felix dives right down in his scuba gear and stops right by the hospital entrance. He goes right inside and signs in to the receptionist fish to visit SpongeBob.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Felix opening the door to see SpongeBob, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates: Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Plankton and Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life), then Felix closes the door silently while some SpongeBob Squarepants DVDs are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Felix walks right over to the comatose SpongeBob. Sandy puts on her martial arts karate gloves and does a martial arts karate shout. Sandy tears up slightly and Rocko gives her a tissue.) * (SpongeBob begins stirring a bit.) * Sandy (off screen): "SpongeBob?" * (Then SpongeBob slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Patrick goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces a new SpongeBob season which causes SpongeBob to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Sandy (offscreen): "SpongeBob!" * Sandy: "No........no.......SPONGEBOB!" * (Felix opens his medical bag and 2 jellyfish swim right out of it and Sandy catches them and shocks SpongeBob back to life with them 3 times.) * (Felix realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive SpongeBob with a Bikini Bottom driver's licenese, but right before he does anything to do so, Squidward grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive SpongeBob.) * (Mr. Krabs is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Mr. Krabs: "Huh?" * (Mr. Krabs takes out his smart phone.) * Mr. Krabs: "Oh..." * (Mr. Krabs shows Felix, Mrs. Puff and Squidward the tweet message.) * Mr. Krabs: "Look!" * (Sandy's sobbing heavily near SpongeBob's hospital bed.) * Mr. Krabs: "Look at this!" * (Sandy stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Stephen Hillenberg returns to work on SpongeBob series.) * (Sandy's still sobbing a bit.) * Sandy: In Amazement * (SpongeBob's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (SpongeBob leaps right outta his hospital bed and laughs a bit in excitement.) * (SpongeBob lands right back on his hospital bed.) * Sandy: "SPONGEBOB!" * (Sandy and SpongeBob snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Felix snuggles up with Squidward, but Squidward refuses to do so.) * (Gary's about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Mr. Krabs is smiling and chuckling while dollar bill signs appear in his eyes.) * (Plankton's tearing up slightly.) * (Mrs. Puff and Rocko are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (SpongeBob and Sandy are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Patrick who's got his smart phone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Bikini Pizza on it.) * Patrick: "Oh, it's just my pizza delivery." * (Patrick exits SpongeBob's hospital room.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick are still laughing a bit and Mrs. Puff wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Felix takes a record player and an instrumental version of the Fun Song begins playing on it and SpongeBob's amazed to see the jellyfish flying right above him.) * (Rocko's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Squidward's just standing there in silence.) * (SpongeBob and Sandy are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Mr. Krabs takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Plankton's about to make a run for it and Mr. Krabs's smart phone lands right on him and the tweet message reads: Stephen Hillenberg can no longer work on SpongeBob.) * (Plankton grunts a bit and gets himself out from underneath Mr. Krabs's smart phone.) * (SpongeBob begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (SpongeBob's teammates are looking right at him just as SpongeBob lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of Patrick, Pearl, his fry cook job at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs, Mermaid Man, Handsome Face Squidward, Sandy, the Flying Dutchman, Evelyn, Flats, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Sandy's tree dome, Karen, Plankton, DoodleBob, Patrick's rock house, Bubble Buddy, Squidward, Harold (SpongeBob's father), Margaret (SpongeBob's mother), his singing performance of Sweet Victory in the season 2 episode: Band Geeks, Fred and Gary.) * (Sandy's tearing up slightly and her helmet's filling up with tear drop water.) * SpongeBob: "Thank........you." * (SpongeBob closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Squidward tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Plankton's also sobbing wildly.) * (Gary's also sobbing and meowing wildly and Mr. Krabs is sobbing wildly along with him.) * (Mrs. Puff's also sobbing wildly.) * (Rocko's also tearing up slightly.) * (Felix is also tearing up slightly.) * (Patrick returns to SpongeBob's hospital room with his pizza order.) * Patrick: "Who wants pizza?" * (Gary, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Felix and Rocko are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Patrick with his pizza order.) * Patrick: "Huh?" * (Patrick opens his pizza box and finds some pizza toppings on it.) * Patrick: "I'm pretty sure there's no pineapple." * (Sandy's sobbing heavily on SpongeBob's hospital bed and SpongeBob's spatula drops right down on the hospital floor and then a few minutes later.....) * (Cut to Jenny Wakeman in her swimsuit diving down to the entrance when she hears crying coming from the distance.) * Jenny Wakeman: "Oh my goodness. Guys, what's the matter?" * Sandy: (Teared up) "Oh, Jenny! I missed SpongeBob, he's gone!" * Jenny Wakeman: "WHAT?! Are you serious?" * Squidward: "Yes, we are!" * Jenny Wakeman: (Picks up SpongeBob's spatula) "Oh my, I can't let Brad see this, he's gonna be horrified!" Category:Deathbed (alternate ending)